Dead To The World
by asuname
Summary: Everything's getting to Max. Fang doesn’t seem to notice her anymore. Angel is getting involved in the wrong crowds. Gazzy’s dead. Nudge will only speak to Iggy and he's not himself. Can the flock save themselves or will the world need a new hero? FULL IN
1. The Beginning of the End

Dead to the World

Summery: MAY CONTAIN THIRD BOOK SPOILERS. Faxness, Niggy. Max is trying to save the world but everything is getting to her. Fang doesn't seem to notice her anymore. Her baby Angel is growing up and getting involved in the wrong crowds. Gazzy's dead. Nudge is retreating into herself. Iggy has been a different person since he came back from his parents. Can the flock save themselves or will the world need a new hero?

Pairing: Fax, Niggy

AN: I wrote this when I was very depressed because my French teacher was making fun of me, and my friends are acting like jerks. Including kyubichan13 *slapped by beta (kyubichan13)*

kyubichan13: why the hell did you call me a jerk bête-bete?!

Asuname: because you were acting like one bête-bête!

kyubichan13: back off…that's my line!!!!! You were being an emo freak. I declare you the second to last Uchiha.

Asuname: I'm not EMO!!!! _Now where is that razor?_ Ok, maybe a little, but NOT much!!!_ WHERE IS THAT RAZOR!?_

kyubichan13: …ok then. _I wonder when, if she does, figure out that I hid her razor…mwahahahahaha_

Disclaimer: normally this would be funny but like I said I'm depressed so… I don't own Maximum Ride

_Run, run from your problems_

_Fall, fall from the world _

_Jump, jump off the highest *cloud*_

_Don't, don't open your wings_

My name is Maximum Ride, and I'm supposed to save the world. In case my story isn't known to you I'm sixteen and a mutant, if you want to be specific an Avian-Human Hybrid. My Flock is my family and my family is falling apart.

MAX POV

Two years ago the flock defeated Itex and escaped to my mom's house after that everything fell apart. Like always we couldn't stay in the nice, comfortable, embrace that Dr. Martinez's house had brought. I mean she even had freaking BEDS!! After leaving, the flock, well, Fang and I decided to head for New York City and maybe chill there for a couple of months. It's been two years. About a year ago Iggy and Gazzy went to the Grocery Store to pick up hot dogs for dinner, (By then we had a house, courtesy of my lovely card that we had found on our previous visit to the city.) Outside our apartment they were attacked by a street gang. Fang and I found them in the parking lot. Gazzy was dead by then and Iggy blames himself for not protecting his "little brother." Gazzy's death affected the whole flock. We each withdrew into ourselves more and more until we were barely speaking to each other except to prevent Iggy's frequent suicide attempts. Now it seems like the only one who can get through to Iggy is Nudge. Then, two months ago when I thought my life could not get any worse my voice came back. Yep, that annoying voice in my head that's NOT mine and it decided to tell me to watch my seven year old's Saturday night activities. Deciding it might go away if I obeyed I found out that my baby was doing drugs and generally indulging in activities on the wrong side of the tracks. **(A/N Now lady's and gentlemen for the one and ONLY time, in this chapter at least, you may have your minds in the gutter. Please keep in mind that this is an almost-eight year old doing these things.) **After that I finally snapped and enrolled us all in school. Only to have Fang fallen all over by all the girls in our grade except for me, the one girl that has always loved him.

FANG POV

After Max enrolled the flock in school, hoping to bring 'the family' together more, we just drifted apart faster. Iggy was ignored by everyone and labeled as 'the blind freak', Max had acquaintances but no friends and the only time guys ever looked at her was to try to get into her pants. As for me I was as ever 'Mr. Personality' which made it even more surprising when I won Homecoming King and was jumped by every girl and some guys who were even remotely my age. Except for the girl I was in love with, not that she would ever know, or care.

IGGY POV

Nothing matters, nothing matters, nothing matters… is the mantra I beat into my head day after day. School doesn't matter, having wings doesn't matter, explosives don't matter, and even the flock is starting not to matter. Gazzy's gone and it's MY FAULT!! It's all my fault… My little brother, who I failed to protect and he died because of it.

NUDGE POV

WHY. WHY! Why? When did my family start falling apart. Was it when Gazzy died? Was it when we started school? Or was it way before that, when we were chased by the last of the eraser's from Max's mom's house? I think Max started to lose it than, and without Max the rest of us are lost. She is the glue that holds us all together

ANGEL POV

More

More

More

I need More

I vague thought of the flock flashes through my head

I ignore it

The only thing I can think about is where I'm going to get my next joint.

-Another flash-

**_Max wouldn't be happy with me?_**

_Who's Max?_

**_She's my mom._**

_Who's Max? She doesn't matter._

**_YES she does._**

_No she doesn't, focus, more crack remember._

**_NO I NEED TO REMEMBER!!_**

_FORGET IT!!!!!!!! FORGET HER! FORGET THE FLOCK!!!!!!!_

**_The flock, my family, they're gone. Do they know what I'm doing? Do I know what I'm doing?_**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: This was an Intro chapter. The actual story will start next chapter. Any suggestions are welcome. PLEASE REVIEW!!!- no flames!! Sorry it's so short- the story bunnies have gone on strike**


	2. Lifeline through Sadness

Dead to the World

Summery: MAY CONTAIN THIRD BOOK SPOILERS. Faxness, Niggy. Max is trying to save the world but everything is getting to her. Fang doesn't seem to notice her anymore. Her baby Angel is growing up and getting involved in the wrong crowds. Gazzy's dead. Nudge is retreating into herself. Iggy has been a different person since he came back from his parents. Can the flock save themselves or will the world need a new hero?

Pairing: Fax, Niggy

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Maximum Ride- But it's on my Wish List!

'Person speaking' (their POV)

"Person speaking" (for the 'special' people out there, this is for the people whose POV it isn't.)

IGGY POV

Why, WHY!! I shouted as I hit the wall of my room. Why won't they just let me end my life? "Because we care about you," came the reply. Nudge? I asked without turning around, kind of disbelieving that I hadn't noticed her come in to my room. 'Yeah, it's me. Iggy just because Gazzy's dead doesn't mean you have to hurt your self.'

But it's my fault he's dead…

NUDGE POV

I had never seen Iggy cry before, except when he left for his parents. It scared me but at the same time relieved me. Why? Because he hadn't shed a single tear over Gazzy before this and all Angel could get from his head was a constant barrage of hateful thoughts towards himself, the flock, the street gang, and even Gazzy. I think that's what drove Angel to the _Dark Side_ was her hearing all of that ALL the time. Not to mention she had spent an extra amount of time absorbing what she could of the darkness while Max tried to talk some sense into him.

It never worked.

As my mind pondered over this information from the past, my body walked over the crumpled figure of Iggy. I had grown lately making me almost Iggy's size. I pulled him onto my lap and rubbed circles on his back like Max used to do to me when I had a nightmare. Iggy just sobbed harder until I was afraid he would break.

"Don't break Iggy, the flock needs you. _**I**_need you." I whispered. Over the choking sounds coming from Iggy, I don't think he heard me.

About an hour later Iggy fell asleep so I put him to bed, pushing his strawberry-blonde hair out of his eyes. Surprisingly Iggy didn't look blind- his eyes weren't that freaky white color that most blind peoples were. His were a startling electric blue when open. Confident in the fact that Iggy was going to have a good nights sleep for the first time in almost a year, I turned to leave.

IGGY POV

_She was leaving? NO!!!!!!! She CANT leave_

My hand shot out to grab Nudge's Wrist. "Don… Don't leave me, please." I could feel my voice breaking, then a rustling of sheets and a Nudge sized weight settled in next to me. 'Shhh its OK, I'm here.'

"Alright"

And with that I fell into a dreamless sleep.

________________________________________________________________________

A/N:

Alright feel free to flame me- I promised an update in a week and it's been like a month- I know.

I managed to lose the flash drive I keep this story on like three times and had a TON of homework but I got it done sorry it's so short, the next chap is our favorite pair- Max and Mr. Personality


	3. Late Plead

I ment to put this up a month ago but i didnt- im just posting this so my A/N in chap two will make sense

OK I know it's been forever but I have a ton of homework. Chapter two will be up within a week or you can all flame me.

Also PLEASE don't kill me for this crappy update.

I have a poll on my profile that would be helpful to the story thanx

-asuname

p.s. i made some changes to Angel's POV it should make sense now


	4. Listen Up!

Alright, listen up!!!

I have chapter three written up and downloaded into my document thing on FF but… I won't post it until I get eight reviews- total.

START REVIEWING!!!!


	5. Drugged Confusion

Dead to the World

Summery: MAY CONTAIN THIRD BOOK SPOILERS. Faxness, Niggy. Max is trying to save the world but everything is getting to her. Fang doesn't seem to notice her anymore. Her baby Angel is growing up and getting involved in the wrong crowds. Gazzy's dead. Nudge is retreating into herself. Iggy has been a different person since he came back from his parents. Can the flock save themselves or will the world need a new hero?

Pairing: Fax, Niggy

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Maximum Ride- If I did I would have gotten it in my stocking. "GRRRRR, SANTA!!!"

'Person speaking' (their POV)

"Person speaking" (for the 'special' people out there, this is for the people whose POV it isn't.)

ALLLLLLLRIGHT I GOT EIGHT REVIEWS- NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP AT 11 REVIEWS!!!!!!

So without further ado… the 3rd Chapter

________________________________________________________________________

FANG POV

Max was pacing.

As to WHY she was pacing?

I had no idea.

But she was pacing.

'Max, why are you pacing?'

"Because it's 9:00pm on a Friday night and Angel isn't home yet!!"

'So'

"So," her voice was deadly silent. "She could get HURT, she's SEVEN!

'Yes, she's seven, but she's a seven year old who can control minds. She can take care of herself. Besides it's not like she's doing drugs or any thing.'

Max blinked, attempted to sit down on the couch, missed and landed on her butt before sighing and blinking again. Then much to my surprise, she started to cry.

MAX POV

'Fang, does crack count as a drug?'

"Yeah, why… MAX! You don't seriously think that Angel, our baby, could be doing drugs?"

I didn't want to answer him. Having to tell him that Angel was doing drugs right after the humiliation of falling on my butt, starting to cry, (not to mention that annoying thing that happens once a month to the half of the human population god seemed to hate,*)- had started today and I had NO CLUE what the heck to do. It had to be done though, I couldn't keep this to myself and maybe, just maybe he would know what to do.

'Fang, I… Angel is… Late nights… Just noticed…'

Somehow I couldn't spit the words out.

"Just spit it out!" Fang sounded angry, angry and somewhat scared. Fang? Scared? Somehow this steeled me.

Ifollowedheronenighttoaclubshewasdoingdrugswithalltheesepeopleandtherewassmoke

EVERYWHEREandicouldntbreatheandthisguywasgropingherandshedidntnotice…

I trailed off for a breath that suddenly caught in my throat when Fang kneeled in front of me, I thought for once he was going to show some emotion and give me a hug, a reassuring smile- anything.

FANG POV

When Max started to cry I wanted to jump onto the floor hug her, hold her, wipe away her tears, make her feel better. HECK, I'd even sing for god's sake- though that would probably make her run in fear, since singing was one of those few things The Great Fang Ride did not do well.-

Instead I sat there as she stumbled to get the words out.

'Just spit it out!' the angry words spilled from my mouth. Instantly I regretted them, and sunk to the ground in front of max'

"Ifollowedheronenighttoaclubshewasdoingdrugswithalltheesepeopleandtherewassmoke

EVERYWHEREandicouldntbreatheandthisguywasgropingherandshedidntnotice…"

Then she stopped and looked up and for a second I thought I saw something comparable to hope and love in her eyes, but she blinked and it was gone.

_I must have imagined it_

So like the moron I am I didn't wrap my arms around her like I so wanted to, no of course not, I just confined myself to awkwardly patting her shoulder.

'It'll be okay Max, we'll find Angel. Don't worry'

I just kept repeating it hoping it would be true

ANGEL POV

I made a wobbly landing in front of our apartment, or at least what I thought was our apartment.

I couldn't quite be sure I mean it was dark outside, wasn't it?

Or maybe that was just because I was being kidnapped, I started to kick wildly.

*thunk*

_What was that?_

_**Oh well, keep kicking- your being kidnapped.**_

_No I'm not, there's no sack over my head and my wings are free._

"OH MY GOD!! Robert call the police- there's a child out here and it looks like she's destroyed most of our porch. What's that smell? She smells like drugs, and beer- but she can't be more than seven. What is this world coming too? ROBERT!

_**Up and Away- now!**_

_No Max says run first fly later_

_**Just fly, I hear sirens**_

_NO!_

**(A/N: **_Real part of Angel, __**Drugged part of Angel, **_**I'm giving her a kind of split personality for now)**

STRANGE WOMAN POV

*thunk*

'No, no honey don't get up- I'll check the door.'

There was a filthy child standing outside in a ratty windbreaker, I almost called out to her to find out if she was lost, when she lashed out with her foot and toppled over one of the columns holding up the roof over our porch.

"Honey, are you OK?"

'OH MY GOD!! Robert call the police'

After more instructions that I could hear Robert repeating to the police, I heard a goodbye and a click.

"They're on their way" my husband said as he appeared with a baseball bat. "holy crap... THAT little girl did THAT to our porch?"

'Yea…'

_______________________________________________________________________

**Cliffhanger… will Angel get arrested? Will she survive? Will you?**

SOOOOOO much thanx to Lizivy, r.l.h., MaximumCandyRide, and Allyson for reviewing you made my day!!!!

Authors say reviews make them happy but i had NO idea how much until i teared up at these!!! =)

Cookies to the people who can find out Fang's unconscious hint of love towards Max

Minor fluff not much though

Don't worry in getting to the romance- I want to write it so bad but I can't

________________________________________________________________________

* I mean seriously- time of the month=a week of crabby annoyingness, pregnancy=nine MONTHS of feeling FAT, back pains etc., and then labor= an extremely long amount of time spent in agonizing pain, and does ANY of this happen to guys?- NOOO of COURSE not.


	6. Fanged Voices

Dead to the World

Summery: **MAY** CONTAIN THIRD BOOK SPOILERS. Faxness, Niggy. Max is trying to save the world but everything is getting to her. Fang doesn't seem to notice her anymore. Her baby Angel is growing up and getting involved in the wrong crowds. Gazzy's dead. Nudge is retreating into herself. Iggy has been a different person since he came back from his parents. Can the flock save themselves or will the world need a new hero?

Pairing: Fax, Niggy

Disclaimer: I don't own MR, unfortunately. But, maybe it's a good thing otherwise the entire book would probably be about Fang. (Explanation at the end)

Thanks to MaximumCandyRide, kishimat12, and missingdave for reviewing.

OK- cookies go to MaximumCandyRide for being the only one to try. They were wrong but that's OK, good guess.

The correct answer is bolded:

"Yeah, why… MAX! You don't seriously think that Angel, **our baby**, could be doing drugs?"

Why? Well 1. because unconscious means fang doesn't recognize it and 2. because **our baby** is just, well, come on.

Alright I'm a slave driver- I'm asking for two, TWO whole reviews. "Torture isn't it? Oh Well."

By the way, 11 + 2 =13

'Person speaking' (their POV)

"Person speaking" (for the 'special' people out there, this is for the people whose POV it isn't.)

_Thoughts_

In ANGEL'S POV **Bolded=crack side of angel, **Non Bolded=regular Angel

_The voice_

ANGELS POV

As I was arguing with myself about whether to run or fly the source of the sirens came screaming up to the house.

"Down on the ground, NOW. Hands in the air"

'**Holy…**

Stop it, Max says words like that are BAD!

**You're talking to your self**

No I'm not!

**Yes you are**

No I'm not

**Are**

Not

**Are**

Not

**Yes**

No

**Yes**

No

**Yes**

No

**No**

Yes

**Ha-Ha! See, you are.**

You tricked me.

**The police are looking at you funny.**

Holy…

**Uh-uh-uh, BAD remember.'**

The police _were_ looking at me funny; I guess the fact of being called to arrest a seven year old who appeared to be bipolar, probably freaked them out. The guns that had been trained on me wavered slightly. After sloppily implanting the idea to do handstands in their heads, I walked down to the street. Looked left. Looked right. And then… I ran.

FANG POV

Hearing sirens, Max and I raced to the window to see an Angel sized blur run down the street and dash into a dark alley. Knowing Max, I knew she was on the verge of breaking the window, jumping out, and alerting the presence of five Avian-Americans to at least ten cops. (**A/N: **Unrealistic I know, but who cares?)

Something had to be done now, Max's hand was rising towards the window, I snatched at it and Max smacked me away. And let me tell you, getting hit by Max HURTS bad.

The window was open. And it had been done with no shattering sounds, hmm, surprising.

'Max.'

She snapped her wings almost open, so they would be ready when she jumped. Why not all the way? The window was too small.

'Don't do it Max. I wouldn't, not even for our baby.'

_Wait, __**our**__ baby? I'm crazy. Hope Max didn't hear that._

MAX POV

_**Our **__baby? __**OUR! **__How dare he, HOW DARE HE! He just said he wouldn't save her, of course not. He doesn't love her, he doesn't love anyone…_

_Max, he's still talking, you _might _want to listen. You could possibly find it enlightening, and besides, aren't children made out of love?* _(**A/N: **Yes, I understand about babies. And how it's not always love- but for the purpose of this fic, and because the flock have never gone to Sex Ed., it's gonna be this way. Now if you have MAJOR problem with it- PM me, or review and tell me so, but, a word of caution this is really pretty much just in this chapter so you only have to deal with it once.)

_Not us, but then again we're __**Avian**__-American._

_See? Now listen to him._

"I wouldn't put every other member of the flock in danger, with a rash decision to go crashing through a window in front of a bunch of cops."

'You mean, you, you'd still go after Angel if you were me?"

"I would still go after Angel if I was _Me_." (**A/N: Awwwww)**

FANG POV

"So… can we go now?"

Max had her hands clasped together in front of her while twisting from side to side in the picture of innocence.

'Yeah, but, um, first do you… You know… want a, umm'

God this was awkward, I mean it's a three letter word and I couldn't even spit it out, luckily Max's awesome ability to read my mind kicked in.

"Aww, is The Great Fang Ride tongue tied? And yes, I would like a "Yeah, but, um, first do you… You know… want a, umm?"

MAX POV

Fang slowly crossed the room from where I had flung him and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him than I'd ever been before. (**A/N: **the cave scene never happened even though it was one of my faves.) Somehow though, it wasn't awkward. It felt… right.

________________________________________________________________________

Right now constructive criticism would be MUCH appreciated!!!! –I think my writing's getting worse but it might just be me.

Yes Angel had that whole conversation out loud- notice NO italics

Yes the flock -at least Iggy, Max, and Fang- know how babies are made. They're not THAT naive.

Just so you know I think Fang is the hottest thing since the sun (and other hot boys I like to read about –Alex Rider (Teen Super Spy), Serafin (Master Thief of Venice), Dodge Anders (Protector and Lover to Queen Alyss Heart) and Scipio Massimo (THE Thief Lord)- not to mention the 1000's of hot manga guys out there.

Now before you think I'm a total loser with no life so I have to fawn over guys from fiction- that's not true- I have a boyfriend-


	7. Finding

Dead to the World

Summery: **MAY** CONTAIN THIRD BOOK SPOILERS. Faxness, Niggy. Max is trying to save the world but everything is getting to her. Fang doesn't seem to notice her anymore. Her baby Angel is growing up and getting involved in the wrong crowds. Gazzy's dead. Nudge is retreating into herself. Iggy has been a different person since he came back from his parents. Can the flock save themselves or will the world need a new hero?

Pairing: Fax, Niggy

Disclaimer: I don't own MR, James P. holds that high, high honor.

Thanks to maxride333, missingdave, Fangalator, MaximumCandyRide, lizivy and ILoveBabbits for reviewing.

ILoveBabbits: yes happyful is a word, use it often, and use it well. (Also use the force and never fall in love. JK!) -yes I am a Star Wars nerd.

NUDGE POV

I guess I fell asleep next to Iggy. Hearing sirens though I attempted to jump out of bed only to find myself restrained by Iggy's arms. Somehow during the night I had rolled towards him and put my head on his chest, Iggy's arms had gone around me and now I was stuck. Even though I was almost as big as him and super-strong., he was still stronger than I was. The only way to get him to let me go was to wake him up and I wouldn't have done that unless it was vital to his health. Sirens, I decided, roaring around _our_ neighborhood were probably not going to damage Iggy's health.

_Funny though that he hasn't woken up_

A few minutes later I was released from my not-so-unpleasant capture when a disgruntled Iggy grabbed his pillow, put it over his head, and said in a voice I could have sworn would come from a five year old-

"Why are they so loud Nudge? Make them go away."

And with that he stuck his head under the covers like a turtle and didn't come out. Or at least tried not to, Max came up five minutes later announcing that we were going to go find Angel.

IGGY POV

Sirens… remind me to go kamikaze next time I see a police car. Waking me up from the first good sleep I've had in ages, what is this world coming to? I felt something move and I looked down to see Nudge snuggling in closer to my chest. Thinking back on the moment I mentally berate myself, stupid stupid stupid, sealing my own doom like that…

_This would be so awkward if Max and Fang walked in._

What an idiot, you wanna know why? Five minutes later, guess who walked in to stop dead with looks of shock on their faces (or so I'm told).

MAX POV

'Iggy wake up! We have to go find Ang-'

That's as far as I got, Nudge told me later I looked like a strawberry Popsicle. But I mean what was a girl to do? Walking in on your 'brother' and 'sister' lying together in a bed is a little shocking.

"I know what this looks like"

"We can explain"

"I was just helping Iggy sleep."

"Nothing happened"

Blushing even harder at this statement, I turned and walked back downstairs.

Calling over my shoulder, 'get dressed and come down, you have five minutes.'


End file.
